Vulnerable
by Dani-san
Summary: When Naruto's captured by the Akatsuki, he's vulnerable. And Itachi decides to prey off that vulnerability. Oneshot, lemon, ItaNaru, rape.


**Warning:** Rape, lemon, ItaNaru, a hint of SasuNaru. :3

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own Naruto. o.o

Ha ha, anyways. This was requested by my friend Leigh, so I wrote it for her. I hope you enjoy it Leigh.

This is a oneshot, but I'm thinking about maybe writing a sequel. So enjoy!

* * *

His head throbbed as bright blue eyes opened slowly, staring at the wall across from him. The jinchuuriki gazed dully about.

Where was he?

He couldn't remember; it hurt to think. Naruto was aware that his arms were stretched up above his head. He started to reach down to rub at his aching head, but he found he couldn't. There was a suspicious clank of metal against wood, and the blonde confirmed his suspicions as he glanced up. Chakra re-enforced chains bound his wrists to the headboard. Suddenly, it all came back to him.

There had been an Akatsuki sighting. Tsunade had wanted to draw them out of hiding.

So they'd used the bubbly blonde jinchuuriki as bait; he should have been safe. ANBU had guarded him, along with two of the sannin, and some of Naruto's peers. The kitsune shouldn't have been captured.

But something had gone wrong.

The Akatsuki hadn't come like they had expected.

A shinobi was supposed to expect the unexpected. Just when everyone had lowered their guard, started to think that this was a lost cause and that the S-classed missing-nin would never show, they had come. It'd happened so quickly, no one, not even the blonde himself, had realized what was going on. He could remember waiting and then a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head; Naruto had cried out, but a hand had muffled the sound.

He'd fallen unconscious. Who knew how long he'd been out? The little blonde struggled against the chains, trying to find a weakness in them, but to no avail.

Naruto grunted in annoyance.

His strength was gone, his chakra bound. Each movement sent a sharp pain through his temples. After a moment, he stopped struggling, a low growl escaping his throat as he glared at the wall. The pain was dulling, and he was becoming more alert, noticing his surroundings easier.

The first thing he realized was he was topless. Naruto's jacket and shirt were gone. He blinked, glancing down at his chest and stomach. He could see the seal that bound Kyuubi within him now; the blonde assumed that the Akatsuki must have been examining the seal, which would explain why he was missing his clothing. Naruto shifted, sitting on his behind rather than his knees and leaning back against the bed. This must have been the only place they could spare to chain him up.

It then hit him.

He was chained to a bed.

He was shirtless.

And who knew how long he'd been out of it. Or how many times one of the Akatsuki members had come into this room with him alone.

Naruto's muscles tensed in reaction, feeling for anything that felt sore or bruised. Other than his head, he felt fine. The kitsune relaxed, relieved. Again, Naruto struggled against the bonds that held his hands above his head. He growled under his breath, twisting his body violently, the sound of metal grinding against metal screeching in his ears. Suddenly, the blonde glanced up, blinking at the door as it opened. Sharingan red eyes locked with cerulean blue eyes. "Naruto-kun."

He didn't know why, but the voice made him shiver. Maybe it was concidence; the room was cold and his chest was bare, after all.

But Naruto doubted it.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in defiance, his teeth gritting. "What do you want, Itachi!?" Naruto growled out. Itachi stared evenly at the bound jinchuuriki infront of him. "You know what I want. It's best if you don't struggle against it." He hated that voice. He hated how calm the eldest Uchiha's voice sounded. "Why the hell would I do that? So you can kill me and take the Kyuubi!?" he snapped, glaring at Itachi hatefully. The man watched him, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Naruto's breath caught once in his throat; the jinchuuriki didn't like being alone with an Akatsuki member, let alone with an Akatsuki member _and_ bound.

He scooted backward, pressing his back against the headboard in an attempt to put distance between Itachi and himself.

The eldest Uchiha was calmly watching him. He didn't seem bothered that the blonde was trying to distance himself; it wasn't like Naruto could escape. Itachi remained quiet as he stepped toward the bed Naruto was chained to.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't so quiet.

"You little bastard, stay over there! Don't come near me! I'll kick your ass!"

Either Itachi didn't hear him (one would have to be deaf to _not_ hear the loud-mouthed kitsune) or he ignored the protests, continuing forward until he stood next to the bed, watching Naruto almost curiously. The kitsune struggled against the bonds, pressing back against the headboard and trying to scoot to the side that Itachi didn't stand near at the same time; Naruto growled as he noticed that it seemed to amuse Itachi. Sharingan red eyes stared down at him. Suddenly, the corners of his lips turned up into a small smirk.

Naruto didn't like that look.

"Don't look at me like that!" he snarled. The smirk widened slightly. Itachi placed one knee on the bed, leaning toward the jinchuuriki. Naruto growled, baring his teeth threateningly; the Uchiha ignored him, one hand reaching forward and taking hold of Naruto's chin. Bright blue eyes widened as Itachi pulled him forward. He stared ahead, wide-eyed and frozen, as the Akatsuki member brought his mouth to the kitsune's ear.

Naruto could feel Itachi's warm breath ghosting against his skin, and a shiver ran down his spine.

His heart pounded in his chest.

_What the hell does this bastard think he's doing!?_

"Do you know what I want, Naruto-kun?" Itachi whispered seductively into the jinchuuriki's ear. The Uchiha's bottom lip brushed lightly against the lobe; his ears had always been one of Naruto's sensitive spots. When the captive didn't reply, Itachi extended his tongue and licked the lobe lightly, causing Naruto to gasp quietly. Still smirking, the Akatsuki member whispered into the blonde's ear, his breath causing unwanted feelings to form in said blonde's lower abdomen, "I want you to submit to me."

His breath caught in his throat.

What...?

Those words snapped him from his trance; Naruto tried to squirm from Itachi's grasp. but the Uchiha held tightly onto him. Sharingan red eyes, the tomoe spinning, peered down at the captive as Itachi pulled back, gazing down at the squirming blonde.

Naruto knew about the Sharingan. As long as he didn't look into Itachi's eyes, he was fine. The kitsune found himself staring at his captor's lips, avoiding eye contact as he struggled; but suddenly Itachi caught his attention by leaning his head down and catching Naruto's soft lips with his own. Instantly he relaxed, ceasing to struggle.

And Itachi took advantage of that fact.

Lightly, the Akatsuki member ran his tongue over Naruto's lips; and, obediently, Naruto opened his mouth, still staring up at Itachi. His eyes were half-lidded and had a glazed look to them, as if in a trance. Itachi glided his tongue into the jinchuuriki's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. He pulled the wet muscle back into his own mouth, biting down on the blonde's lower lip, licking it once afterwards. Ravishing the captive's mouth had been almost too easy.

Itachi pulled back, watching a half-lidded Naruto pant to regain his breath.

They hadn't broken eye contact.

It was only when the raven bent his head to lick at Naruto's neck did the kitsune break the trance, beginning to struggle against his captor's ministrations. "Get away from me!" the jinchuuriki hoarsely growled, unknowingly tilting his head back to give Itachi more access to the sensitive skin on his neck. Itachi didn't reply. Instead, he focused on licking and biting and nibbling and sucking at his captive's neck. He kissed the newly made mark on Naruto's neck, trailing kisses and licks up the other's jawline.

Naruto's head was positioned so that his mouth was at Itachi's ear.

He could hear every little sound that the blonde would make.

Gasps, hitched breaths, and once Itachi earned a quiet, surpressed little moan. But when Naruto swallowed, that was the favorite sound of the Uchiha. It brought thoughts of what other things Naruto's mouth could do, which caused the raven's smirk to widen. The captor shifted downward, biting down on his captive's collarbone and drawing blood. He lapped the metallic, thick liquid away; Naruto shuddered at the touch.

Itachi continued down the blonde's chest, kissing and licking.

Suddenly, he took one of the hard nipples into his mouth, tweeking the other with his hand.

Naruto gasped loudly, tilting his head back. "I-Itachi... Stoppit...!" He was panting as the raven sucked on his nipple, biting down hard on it and causing Naruto to yelp. Itachi lifted his head, smirking, and blew cool air onto the little nub. Again, Naruto shuddered.

At this point, the poor boy wasn't sure what to do.

His body was reacting to the touches; they felt _wonderful_.

But while his body was enjoying it, _he_ wasn't. Everything else was telling him to somehow break free of his bonds and castrate Itachi for even thinking about touching him like this, let alone doing so.

A soft mewl escaped Naruto's throat as he felt Itachi, who had continued to trail down the blonde's body with his touches, dip his tongue into the center of the seal on his stomach - his belly button. And there was a sudden shot of pleasure that ricocheted up his spine, causing Naruto to throw his head back and cry out, eyes clenching shut. The smirk on Itachi's face had disappeared. Again, he roughly brushed his hand against the bulge in the jinchuuriki's pants. A moan lifted from the blonde's lips.

For a moment, Itachi paused.

Sharingan eyes drifted over Naruto. The boy's legs were spread slighty; his lips were parted and he was panting to try to regain his breath; his eyes were closed lightly; and there was a pink tint over his cheeks. All in all, the kitsune looked too fuckable for his own good.

One eye cracked open when nothing had happened, staring at the Uchiha.

Not that he was complaining that Itachi had paused.

There were _way_ too many things going on down south for him to complain.

While Naruto was lieing still, his legs spread in an almost inviting manner, Itachi reached forward, his fingers brushing against the button of the captive's pants. A soft whimper lifted into the air, but the Akatsuki member ignored the sound. Deftly, he unsnapped the button, pulling the zipper all the way down and then some. That pair of pants wasn't going to zip up again.

He didn't try to pull the clothing down.

Instead, Itachi's fingers reached into the elastic of Naruto's boxers, pulling it down a few inches.

Naruto was a natural blonde.

He didn't say anything. There wasn't even a hint of emotion - not even a smirk - on his face. Slowly, Itachi leaned down and blew cool air on the tan skin he'd exposed. Naruto arched his hips up toward the Uchiha involuntarily, biting harshly on his lower lip to keep from making a sound. The raven suddenly slipped one hand down the blonde's pants, his fingers curling around the boy's member. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-cum there.

Naruto moaned loudly. "Nn... Hah... Don't...!"

Itachi continued to rub his thumb in slow circular motions, watching the jinchuuriki arching into the touch lightly but also attempting to move away from the pleasant feeling that was coarsing through his body. His eyes were at half mast as Naruto panted loudly, his breath hitching in his throat as Itachi continued his ministrations. The Akatsuki members fingers curled around the boy's member, pulling it lightly before running his fingers up the underside.

"Ahhh! Itachi!" the captive cried out, completely lifting off the bed. He collapsed back onto the bed, clenching his eyes and turning his head to the side to bury his face in his arm. Naruto bit down on the skin on his arm to keep from making anymore sounds, drawing a little blood.

The corner of Itachi's lips quirked up into a small smirk.

His words were muffled and came out in pants as Naruto spoke. "Hah... B-Bas... Bastard..."

At the words, Itachi let go and and removed his hand. A soft whimper left the little blonde's throat at the loss of contact, but part of him was grateful Itachi wasn't touching him anymore. He continued to pant, his face buried in his arm, as he tried to will his... _big problem_ away before anything else happened. Naruto felt hands on his hips suddenly and looked up, staring at the Uchiha; and again he felt fingers slip into the waistband of his pants on both sides.

With a quick yank, he'd removed the blonde's pants. A shudder ran up Naruto's spine at the sudden chill and again he tried to squirm away from Itachi, drawing his legs up and holding them together. Naruto - he'd managed to will all feelings he'd felt previously, including the one down south, away - glared threateningly at Itachi.

"What the fucking hell!? Get away from me, you pervert!" the kitsune growled out.

Itachi just stared down at the blonde, looking mildly amused. Naruto bared his teeth, holding his legs tighter together. Slowly, the raven reached forward, brushing his fingers against Naruto's whiskered cheek. His breath caught in his throat, but then the little blonde's eyes narrowed into a glare. The Akatsuki member ran his finger up the blonde's cheek, over his temple and then the cloth of the boy's headband.

It hadn't been removed yet.

Sharingan red eyes stared at defiant bright blue eyes. The tomoe weren't spinning. Naruto wasn't caught in any kind of trance, though it would have been too easy to do.

Pale fingers played with a few locks of blonde silky hair before Itachi reached back, fingering the knot that held the headband in place. He loosened it, still holding the two ends, and with his other hand pulled the loosened headband down over the blonde's eyes. Naruto blinked in surprise.

Reaching around Naruto's head with the other hand, he retied the knot, reenforcing it with his own chakra.

A smirk played on the Uchiha's lips as he pulled back, staring down at the bound blonde infont of him.

Itachi bent his head, biting lightly on the underside of Naruto's chin. The blonde tilted his head back slightly, forcing himself to stay calm and quiet.

_Stupid little prick! What the hell does he think he's doing!? I'm gonna kill him once this is over! Bastard needs to stay out my personal space, god damnit!_

Slowly, subtly, Itachi coaxed his hand between Naruto's legs, pushing them apart once again. The little blonde was too busy with trying to deal with the raven's licks and bites and sucks on his neck to really notice. Again, the captor hooked his fingers in the boy's elastic waistband; and again, Itachi yanked the boxers completely off, leaving Naruto's tan body exposed.

He pulled away from the captive's neck, a few more claiming marks left there. Itachi held Naruto's legs apart with his knees as he unsnapped the buttons of his cloak, shrugging it off. The other articles of clothing disappeared shortly after. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he everything suddenly stopped; he couldn't see what was going on and it made him nervous. Itachi sat between the blonde's legs, now holding them apart with his hands. He went down, blew cool air on the boy's member which Naruto was so desperately trying to control. It twitched slightly, and Itachi smirked.

The Akatsuki went further; he slowly licked Naruto's inner thigh, biting and sucking afterwards.

Naruto began to pant heavily, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

When a mark had been made, Itachi lifted his head just enough to peer up at the panting, blushing blonde boy. Once more, Itachi stopped at the boy's member, but this time, he took the tip into his mouth.

Naruto moaned loudly as Itachi swiveled his tongue around the tip lightly, suddenly bucking upward. However, Itachi was holding him down. He ran his tongue along the underside, forcing Naruto to moan again. The blonde tossed his head from side to side, panting heavily. "Hah... It-Itachi, please..." The rest of his sentence was lost in another moan.

Itachi pulled back, smirking. "Please what, Naruto-kun?" he asked calmly, his breath ghosting over Naruto's heated skin. It took him a few moments to be able to reply. "...Please... stop..." One fine eyebrow quirked up slightly at the words. Stop? That's not what he'd expected Naruto to say.

"No," the raven replied calmly, sitting up and hooking his arms underneath Naruto's legs, lifting him up slightly. Naruto's breath hitched as he felt something hard brush against his entrance; he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what it was. He went into panic mode, his eyes clenching shut underneath the headband. "Please, I don't-!" Naruto was silenced by a pair of warm lips against his. The boy felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he pushed them back.

Itachi pulled away from the little blonde, lifting his legs again as he slowly pushed the head inside of him.

The tears fell, dampening the cloth of his headband, at the sudden searing pain. He clenched his eyes and bit his lip; his nails dug into the palms of his hands, a few trickles of blood dripping down the heel of his hand and his wrists. It hurt more than Naruto had originally thought it would. Sharingan eyes stared down at the boy underneath him as he continued inside until he was fully sheathed. He waited for a few moments for Naruto to adjust before he began to move.

Itachi wasn't even doing much, and Naruto already felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. A few more tears leaked out of his eyes. "...hurts, Itachi...! Stop!" he cried. The raven ignored the blonde. He pulled back before thrusting roughly back in.

Naruto arched up, his mouth open in a silent scream. The Akatsuki member formed a rough rhythm, closing his eyes as he thrust inside the poor boy. A pained whimper lifted from Naruto's mouth, followed by an involuntary moan. It was starting... to actually feel good. Pants and moans and mewls and whimpers filled the room, all coming from the little blonde.

Itachi thrust forward again, hitting something that made Naruto moan loudly and arch upward again, throwing his head back against the headboard at the sudden pleasure shooting through his body. "Nn, hah, hah... Ita... Itachi!" he cried. All sense had disappeared from the little blonde; he only focused on the pleasure mixed with dull pain. The raven's eyes were still closed, his breathing occasionally hitching, but other than that he seemed uneffected.

The boy panted heavily, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist.

He didn't care who it was at this point.

He needed release _now._

Itachi smirked faintly, noting the sudden willingness of the captive. "Impatient, Naruto-kun?" he murmured softly. Naruto shook his head back and forth, moaning in reply. The raven pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting roughly back in, hitting the boy's prostate dead on.

Naruto screamed.

Again, he repeated the move, aiming his thrusts to that one spot.

Reaching forward, Itachi loosened the headband, letting it fall to the side. Naruto stared up into black eyes. The sight almost, _almost_ let him think it was Sasuke who was with him, if only for a few seconds.

He felt Naruto's body tense underneath him. The blonde boy bit his lip sharply, arching toward Itachi as he released onto both of their stomachs. A soft groan left Itachi's lips as he came inside the captive. He placed both hands on either side of the blonde's body to keep from collapsing, peering down at the jinchuuriki. He'd fallen quiet, panting slightly, a hint of a smile on his lips as he basked in his afterglow.

Itachi pulled out.

He didn't stay with Naruto. He watched the boy as Itachi dressed himself, stepping toward the door. Glancing over his shoulder with a smirk, Itachi opened the door and left; the Uchiha knew he'd done what his otouto could never do.

For several moments, the boy was quiet, slowly sitting up as best as he could without hurting himself. He was still exposed, but Naruto just positioned his legs so he was covered. Bright blue eyes stared down at the floor somewhat dully for a moment. A soft sob left his throat as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Why me, Itachi...?" Naruto inquired softly to himself.

He turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against the cool wood of the headboard; he was exhausted.

Slowly, Naruto slipped into sleep, where his dreams kept reminding him of everything that had just happened.

* * *

So, this is my second lemon ever. Was it any good?

Also, I think the ending's a little weak... Ah well.

Reviewers will get cookies. :3


End file.
